Beauty & the Geek An LP Fic
by LeytonFanAlways
Summary: Peyton is the most popular girl in school, she is a cheerleader with many friends. Her best being Brooke Davis another popular cheerleader. Not only is Peyton popular but she is rich and living the good life. She is a girl with a lot of determination and
1. Chapter 1

i38./albums/e125/LucasNPeyton4ever/bg.jpg

Banner

**Summary:**

Peyton is the most popular girl in school, she is a cheerleader with many friends. Her best being Brooke Davis another popular cheerleader. Not only is Peyton popular but she is rich and living the good life. She is a girl with a lot of determination and wont stop at nothing to get what she wants...and what she wants is Nathan, a bad boy, basketball player who everyone drolls over.

What happens when she becomes too focused on getting Nathan and slips up on her grades which makes her father higher her a tutor, Lucas Scott, that she soon develops a love/hate relationship with.

The Peyton Sawyer in this fic is very different to the one in OTH...just letting you know.

**Chapter One: Flirtatious**

_Peytons POV_

"Peyton Sawyer I do not appreciate you passing notes in my class!" Mr Johnson yelled causing me to quickly turn around and hide my note. It was too late he marched over and ripped it right out of my hands, gave me a look and marched back to the front of the class. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my chair while he began his lecture for the day that I couldn't care less about. Forty minutes had passed by and I was growing impatient, I sat there chewing on my pen when I felt a pair of eyes gaze at me. It was none other then the famous Nathan Scott, captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school. I did my best attempt to flash him a flirty smile trying not to make it too obvious to the whole class.

_Of course he likes me , after all I am gorgeous, rich and the most popular girl in school who also happens to be the captain of the cheerleading team._

I took out my notebook and quickly jotted something down, smiled at the paper impressed at what I wrote and slowly ripped it trying not to get the teachers attention. I folded the paper in four and tapped the girl in front of me lightly on she shoulder.

"Can you pass this to Nathan for me?"

The girl just nodded and smiled taking the piece of paper and passing it along to the next person. I leaned back and watched as the note made its way quickly to Nathan.

Once he received the paper he seemed confused but without hesitation he opened it. I studied his expression as he read, I noticed a smile form from the corner of his lips. He turned around now looking and me and smiled. I returned the smile in the most flirtatious way possible.

_Damn I'm good._

The bell rang shortly after.

_Thank god, oh how much I dreaded School._

My main priority at the moment was to get cheer practice over and done with so this school day could end and the real fun can begin at night.

"P.Sawyer wait up!"

There it was the cherry voice of my best friend, Brooke Davies. She quickly jogged up to me and linked her arm with mine.

"So best friend in the whole wide world any gossip to fill me in lately?'

Brooke Davies was the type of girl that had to be informed in the everyday drama of high school.

"Nope, none" I said shrugging my shoulders while we walked through the halls.

"So whats the deal with you and Nathan?" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her pretending not to know what she was saying because knowing Brooke Davis she will turn it into something bigger then it already is.

"Oh come on don't give me that look, I saw the little looks you two exchanged and that note you passed to him. Just because I don't pay attention to the teacher doesn't mean I don't pay attention at all".

Nothing could fool Brooke Davies, if she wanted to know something she was going to know it.

"I just think he is cute and you know he is the captain of the basketball team and all..." I said while we turned the corner.

"So i decided to pass this--" I was cut off mid sentence from a collision that occurred.

"Watch where you are going!" I said in a harsh tone to the girl who was now on the floor picking up the books that had dropped out of her hands.

"Oh sorry i didn't see you" she responded in a quiet whisper not even bothering to look up while picking up her books.

"Well maybe you should look next time!" Brooke said while rolling her eyes and pulling me into the gym.

As soon as we entered the double doors all eyes were on us.

Rachel, my other best friend quickly made her way up to us greeting us with a hug.

"Hey girlies ready to cheer?"

"You bet we are" I said while skipping up to where the rest of the cheerleaders were and picking up my pom poms.

"OK girls lets do it you know the routine"

Everyone retrieved their own pom poms and got in position, oh how I loved having the power of being in charge.

We began to do our cheer while making our mini skirts flip in the air, one would say a little too much to the point were we got all the basketball players attention, which honestly was mainly the point.

I looked over at Nathan biting my lip slightly. I couldn't help but admire his hot, sexy, sweaty body, before I knew it he turned around now looking straight at me. I flashed him my sexy seductive smile and he returned it with a smirk.

_Oh it is so on._

--

Authors Note: I hope you liked it so far please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Chapter two: I can't and I won't**

Nathan slipped his hand under Peyton's skirt only to have her smack it away.

"Easy tiger" she smirked.

They were heavenly making out in the boys locker room. Nathan unbuttoned his shirt quickly while also trying to take off Peyton's cheerleading skirt. He grabbed a hold of her by the waist and pushed her hungrily against the lockers. He started kissing her neck trailing his way down to her collarbone. Peyton moaned lightly, she opened her eyes glimpsing at the clock in front of her.

"Oh crap" she pulled Nathan off of her and fixed her clothes.

"What the hell?" asked an annoyed Nathan.

"I have to be home, my dad wanted to talk to me about something." Peyton replied grabbing her cheerleading bag.

"Can it wait?" Nathan said "we were finishing something here" he continued while drawing closer to her.

"No it can't" Peyton said holding her hand up and walking away.

--

Peyton's home was a multi dollar development, her father was the major of Tree Hill and she had grown up wealthier then anyone else in the little town.

Peyton slowly walked up to the door antisapating whether to walk in or not. She was afraid of what her father wanted to talk to her about. The last time he had tolled her they needed to talk was when he caught her sneaking out to a party. Which had not ended well, she had gotten her car taken away and was grounded for a week.

Making up her mind she walked in only to be greeted by her maid Olga.

"Hey is daddy home?" Peyton asked bitting her lip.

"Yes Ms Sawyer he is in the library" she replied.

"Thanks Olga, and how many times have I tolled you to just call me Peyton" she tolled the maid smiling and walking into the library room.

There her father was on the phone, he seemed very concentrated on a piece of paper in front of him. When he saw Peyton walk in he smiled and waved her over.

"I'm going to have to call you back" he tolled the other person on the other end of the line.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day" Larry said while putting down the receiver.

"Umm pretty good I guess, like any other school day" Peyton replied.

"Guess who I got a call from today?" Larry asked his daughter.

"The president!" Peyton replied being a smart ass causing Larry to laugh.

"No, your principle".

At this point Peyton was holding her breath and fidgeting in her chair.

Great! she thought.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were struggling in school?" her dad questioned.

"Because last time you suggested home schooling and I refuse to be home schooled, I need to be social and exposed to the teenage life." Peyton replied getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I just want whats best for you sweetheart, home schooling is not that bad. You will be more focused on your school work then you are now. You can still see your friends on the weekends and such, this is your last year and you need to graduate."

"What about cheerleading dad?" Peyton got up annoyed. "You know what don't even answer that because I REFUSE to be home schooled"

Before Larry could get another word out Peyton stormed out of the library. Larry let out a sigh and looked down at the piece of paper, without a second thought he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Peyton by now had stormed into her room slamming her door shut making sure that her father or anyone else could hear that she was mad. She lay down on her bed starring at her ceiling.

Sometimes being the majors daughter is not so great.

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone went off. She reached over her night stand and picked up the phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Peyton! Oh my god! Guess what?" came the voice of her best friend.

"I don't know, what Brooke?" Peyton said still a little frustrated.

"Woah meow!! What has gotten into you?"

"Ugh I don't want to talk about it" Peyton replied rolling over to her side.

"Well get that stick out of your behind because we have an amazing party to attend tonight"

"Actually Brooke I think I want to skip this one."

"WHAT?? Peyton Sawyer saying no to a party! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Huh? Oh Brooke you're breaking up I can't hear you" Peyton pretended.

"Don't even try that!"

"What? What? I can't...Brooke I can't hear you" Peyton said hanging up the phone. She really wasn't in the mood to be partying. She knew that once her dad had his mind set he would go through with it. She was not prepared to be home schooled and loose everything she had worked hard for. There had to be way to fix this. Her thoughts trailed on and on and suddenly darkness followed. Peyton Sawyer had fallen asleep.

--

Authors note: Next Chapter Lucas will be introduced and it will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tutor Boy.**

Peyton Sawyer walked into her house exhausted from the day she had just experienced. She flung her bag on the coach and walked into the kitchen where she got herself a drink of water. The house seemed somewhat peaceful to her, a little too peaceful. She walked into the hallway and studied her surroundings, no one was at site.

_Strange _she thought.

Usually the house was filled with butlers and maids cleaning or cooking, there were security guards in almost every corner, not today, today was nothing but silence. Peyton walked into her fathers office hoping to find him there but all she found was a piece of paper folded up with her name printed neatly at the top. Curiosity hit her and she opened the note.

_Peyton,_

_I have gone out of town in an urgent meeting, I decided to give most of the employees a couple of days off. Olga will be staying though to attend to your needs. Please be good sweetheart I will be home shortly._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

"Well this explains the quietness"

Being the mayors daughter was not easy, he was hardly ever home and when he was home he was always working. Peyton had gotten used to it though but sometimes she had wondered what it was like to just be a normal teenager.

"Ohh Ms Sawyer you are home" came a familiar voice.

"Yes, I'm actually pretty tired so I think I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack." Peyton said walking out of the office and up the stairs.

--

Peyton finally had gotten out of the shower. She felt very dihidrated, it must have been from the hot water and all the steam surrounding her. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom letting the steam flow into her room.

"Olga" she called out loud needing her assistance.

No reply.

"Olga" she called again, twice, three times.

No reply.

_I guess I will just go down and get the water myself since there isn't really anyone home _she thought to herself.

So with her towel wrapped around her she walked down the stairs, water dripping from her hair leaving a little trail behind. Peyton walked into the kitchen and retrieved the water. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a huge gulp of it. Still drinking she noticed a pair of eyes watching her which caused her to drop the bottle on the floor.

"Oh my god" she screamed clinging onto her towel.

"Oh I'm sorry I eh--"

"GET OUT!" Peyton screamed.

"This is the Sawyer residents right?"

Peyton studied the blonde haired boy he was looking down at a piece of paper and back up at her.

"Yes, are you our new pool boy because the pool is that way" she replied a little calmer this time extending her arm and pointing to the direction of the pool.

The boy in exchange chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Peyton said raising her voice again and putting one hand on her hip.

"Pool boy, are you serious?"

"Ok, then are you our gardener?"

"Now you're just insulting me" the boy was now no longer laughing but held a straight face.

"And you're insulting me by just walking into my house and just standing there when I only have a towel around me"

"Hey I didn't ask you to walk half naked around your house" he replied holding up his hands.

"And I didn't ask you to be a smart ass" Peyton answered.

"I see we are going to get along just fine" the boy smirked while Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh I see you two have met" Olga said walking into the kitchen eyeing Peyton confused on what she was wearing but didn't bother to ask.

"Actually no we haven't! Who is this thing..." Peyton hesitated looking at the blonde boy.

"The name is Lucas, Lucas Scott" he finished for her.

"You're father didn't tell you Ms Sawyer?" her maid questioned.

"Tell me what exactly?" Peyton responded looking confused.

"This is your new tutor"

"WHAT!"

Lucas and Olga both looked at each other and then back at Peyton.

"Ohh sorry I just choked on my own spit...did I just hear you correctly?"

"Nice to meet you too" Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"Olga, can I speak to you for a minute" Peyton said grabbing her maids hand

"In private" she finished looking at Lucas and continuing out of the kitchen.

"There is no way I need a tutor, remember what happened to the last one, she quit. Do you know why? Because I didn't need her and I'm sure I don't need anyone for that matter"

"Ms Sawyer calm down you are speaking way too fast" Olga said stopping Peyton and placing two hands on her shoulders.

"Just give it a try, there is nothing I can do its your dad's orders. You're are going to have to talk to him about it when he gets back" she continued.

Peyton by know was fuming, she looked at Olga then at the kitchen where Lucas was standing and without hesitation she stormed into her room.

"Is she always like this?" Lucas asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Sometimes but you get used to it after a while"

"Ahh great"

"Sit down and get comftable" the maid tolled the boy and lead him to the coach.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you I'm fine" Lucas replied.

"Ok, I'm sure Ms Sawyer won't be long"

--

Peyton stormed into her room and slammed the door.

_Great another tutor, how many do I have to go through for my dad to understand that I don't need one. Well if he wants to play this game then I'm in. I'll just have to push this "Lucas" guy away too, just like I did to the rest of them and then maybe my father will reconsider. _

Peyton walked to her dresser and pulled out a polka dotted bikini.

_Perfect._

She walked down the stairs with her bikini on and found Lucas in the living room examining her fathers sword collection.

"Ready for our first session tutor boy?" she asked coming up behind him which made him turn around and stare down at her confused.

"Do you have a thing for lack of clothing?"

"Since when do you swim with clothes?" she replied.

"Since when was swimming apart of this session?

"Since I said so, I swim and you lecture your boring stuff" Peyton said smiling at him.

"Ohh OK sure Princess. Would you like me to give you a massage in the process too?" Lucas replied sarcasticly and rather annoyed.

"Now that you mentioned it that would be nice. The more comfortable and relaxed I am the better I can study and obtain the information." Peyton replied knowing that he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

Lucas realized what she was doing but he wasn't going to let this girl get to him. He needed the money from this tutoring job in order to help him pay for college. He was going to play his cool and not let her ruin this for him.

"When you are ready to learn give me a call" he said taking out a pen from his pocket and writing his number down on a piece of paper.

Peyton smiled to herself feeling accomplished.

Lucas walked out of the living room and into the hallway, before he reached the main door he looked back at Peyton.

"Oh and by the way your father said if you didn't cooperate you will loose your car. Have fun princess." with his final words he closed the door behind him and left the building smirking to himself.

Peyton was left puzzled.

_Damn him._


End file.
